Begegnung des Schicksaals
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Eine Was könnte würde währe wenn ich nehme an Story Samantha begegnet der 16Jährigen Jordana. Ein emotionales Spiel beginnt...vielleicht ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen...Meine erste ff
1. Lost one Day

**Begegnung des Schicksaals**

Samantha Jordana Fox

_1. Lost one day_

Es ist halb 7 Uhr morgens, und hier verliert sich ihre Spur. Auf dem weg zur Arbeit, bei der sie nie ankam.

Unterdessen erwacht Samantha aus ihrem kurzen Schlaf. Unzählige Male schrak sie diese Nacht hoch, und unzählige Male wand sie sich von einer auf die andere Seite. 7 Uhr morgens, New York City.

Neben ihr war Niemand. Sie fühlte sich einsam. Sie hatte Probleme damit Männer anzusprechen, und die Männer sprachen sie nicht an, was keinesfalls an ihrem Aussehen lag. Sie hatte nur diese abweisende Haltung gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht. Sie sendete Signale, sie sei nicht zu haben. Sie lehnte es ab, von Männern auf einen Drink eingeladen zu werden, sie lehnte es ab über sich zu sprechen und sie lehnte es ab Männern zuzuhören, und doch wollte sie einen Mann. Einen Mann, bei dem man sich nicht gezwungen fühlt zu sprechen, einen Mann der weis was du meinst, wenn du dankend ablehnst, einen Mann der weis wo er dich berühren soll. Aber wie gesagt, so jemanden gab es nicht in Sams leben.

Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, warf ihr langes blondes Haar über die Schultern und kletterte mühsam aus dem Bett. Sie schnappt ihr Gewand und versuchte die Spiegel zu meiden, bevor sie unter die Dusche stieg.

Munter und strahlend kam sie wieder hervor, wie ein anderer Mensch. Samantha versteckte ständig ihr ich, so fiel es ihr leichter mit ihren zwei Ex-Lovern in einem Team zu arbeiten.

Sie machte sich zurecht, sperrte gerade noch ihre Wohnungstür zu, als auch schon das Telefon läutete.

„Samantha Spade.", sprach sie leicht unterkühlt. Sam mochte telefonieren nicht besonders, sie las lieber die Gedanken ihres Gegenübers währen er mit ihm sprach, was bei einer kilometerlangen Entfernung ja nicht möglich ist.

„Hi, Jack, wohin soll ich kommen."

„Bis dann."

Ein kurzes Gespräch, aber wozu lange Reden, wenn man die wichtigsten Infos mit wenigen Worten wiedergeben kann.

Samantha stieg in ihren silbernen Wagen und torkelte, neben den vielen anderen Fahrern, in Richtung New Yorker Vorstadt.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto. Ihr Trance Coat hatte einige Falten und sie versuchte ihn während sie in Jacks Richtung ging glatt zu streichen. Das half herzlich wenig. Sie tastete ob sie ihre Marke und ihre Waffe bei sich hatte, holte Stift und Block hervor und gähnte bevor sie noch etwas zu Jack sagen konnte, der schon bereit stand um sie mit Daten und Fakten zu füttern.

„Schlecht geschlafen?"

„Welcher Schlaf denn?"

Jack nickte. Er kannte solche Nächte. Jack Melone war ein Mann vor dem man einerseits Angst und Respekt besaß, andererseits kam er einem vor wie ein riesiger Teddybär. Er war nicht der schlankste, sein alter zerrte bereits an seinem Körper und seine großen Augen waren das erste, das man sah. Sein Haar war eher grau als schwarz, aber keinesfalls schütter.

Er sah auf seinen Notizblock.

„Daniella Philips, zuletzt gesehen: heute Morgen gegen halb Sieben." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Gehsteig. „Das sind deren Töchter Jordana, sie ist 16, und Joen sie ist 6. Die Zwei reden nicht viel."

„Wenn meine Mutter verschwunden währe, würde ich auch nicht viel reden.", verteidigte Samantha die Beiden. „Wer ist der Hauptverdächtige?"

„Der Vater. Mr. Douglas Philips."

„Ich rede mal mit den Beiden."

Sie setzte zügig einen Fuß vor den anderen, damit keiner Merkte, dass sie diesen Teil ihrer Arbeit so gar nicht mochte. Sie stand vor den Beiden. Jordana hatte so eine erwachsene Ausstrahlung. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie konnte keine Träne erkennen. In ihren Armen lag Joen. Beide sahen sich sehr ähnlich und hatten, soweit Sam das beurteilen konnte, das meiste von ihrer Mutter. Jordana hob den Kopf.

„Samantha Spade, FBI. Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten." Jordanas anmuht zwang sie dazu das Mädchen mit Sie anzusprechen.

„Okay."

„Mein Kollege sagte mir Sie sprechen nicht viel."

„Wenn ich etwas zu Denken habe, muss ich nicht sprechen.", schoss Jordana hervor.

Samantha hätte gerne noch nachgebohrt, worüber sie denn nachdachte, lies es aber dann doch sein. Sie nickte nur.

„Es ist am Besten Sie begleiten uns aufs Revier."

„Dachte ich schon."

Jordana stand auf, eilte ins Haus und kam genau so schnell wieder heraus wie sie darin verschwunden war. Eine kleine Tasche hing an ihrer rechten Schulter.

„Komm Jo.", forderte sie ihre kleine Schwester auf. Fragend, wie es denn jetzt weiterging, sah sie Samantha an. Diese begleitete sie zu einem Polizeiwagen und lies die Beiden einsteigen.

Douglas Phillips fuhr mit einem anderen Wagen.

Währenddessen sahen sich Martin und Vivian im Haus um.

„Also für mich sieht das ganze ziemlich normal aus.", sagte Martin

„Ein wenig staubig." Viv fuhr mit dem Finger über eine Kommode.

„Als ob bei dir ständig alles blitze blank währe… Ich sehe mich mal oben um."

Viv nickte. Er stieg die Treppen hinauf und sah sich die Zimmer der Mädchen an.

Nichts Auffälliges. Durchschnittliche Zimmer. Nichts das darauf hindeutete, dass Mrs. Phillips einfach untergetaucht ist. Er gesellte sich wieder zu Vivian.

„Hast du was gefunden?"

„Nein, absolut nichts. Eine vollkommene Durchschnittsfamilie."

Martin drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis, um sicher zu gehen. „Viv…?"

„Was ist?"

„Blut."

Auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich war es nur schwer zu erkennen. Martin hob den Teppich leicht an. „Eine menge Blut, würde ich sagen."

MONTAG, 12.Mai

2 ½ Stunden vermisst.

_Blutlache im Haus der Philips gefunden._

Am Revier angelangt lief die schüchterne Joen zu dem ersten Menschen den sie kannte. Samantha. Sie nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. In der anderen hatte sie ihren Lieblingsteddy. Samantha war leicht irritiert. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie sich verhalten sollte, mit diesem kleinen Menschen an der Hand, konnte diese Gefühle aber geschickt überspielen.

Samantha wollte nie Kinder haben, jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass so ein kleiner Mensch an ihrer Hand gut zu ihr passte.


	2. Sometimes lonely

_2. Sometimes lonely_

Die zwei Mädchen saßen in einer Art Warteraum, der aber viel eher als „Befragungsraum für Angehörige" da zu sein schien. Wohin man sich drehte alle Wände waren aus Glas, nur Jalousienen gaben etwas Privatsphäre. Das Zimmer war jedoch sehr gemütlich. Eine gepolsterte Bank, ein großer Tisch und angenehme Sessel die wippten, wenn man schaukelte. Die zwei Mädchen saßen da, weit weg vom Vater, der in einem kleinen Raum ohne Fenster und mit künstlichem Licht, einem stählernen Tisch und harten Sesseln festsaß.

Samantha betrachtete Jordana von der ferne. Sie hatte schon viele 16 Jährige gesehen, aber diese war etwas anders, aber sie wusste nicht was denn so anders an ihr war. Es war einfach nur ein Gefühl das sich in ihrer Bauchhöhle zusammenbaute.

„Sam? Du übernimmst die Mädchen?" Jacks Stimme unterbrach ihre Fixiertheit.

„hmmm?... Erm ja... ja ich mach das."

Besorgt fragte Melone: „Ist alles Okay?"

„Mhm.", antwortete sie ihm nickend und floh direkt in Richtung Jordana. Es war nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt um über ihre Gefühle zu reden.

Samantha kam zur Tür herein. Jordana musterte sie. Konnte sie etwa ihre Gedanken lesen? Bei ihrem Kopf angelangt starrte sie in Sams Augen. Samantha unterbrach den Blickkontakt und setzte sich zu dem großen Tisch. Die kleine Joen war ganz fasziniert über Samanthas Kugelschreiber. Dieser hatte am oberen Ende einen Hundekopf der auf einer Feder saß, und er wackelte. Die Kleine begab sich schüchternen Schrittes zu Sam und betrachtete den Stift von der Nähe.

„Gefällt er dir?", fragte Sam.

Joen nickte und setzte sich auf Sams Schoß, nahm ihr den Kuli aus der Hand und spiele damit. So ganz beiläufig fragte sie: „Werden Sie meine Mom finden?"

Samantha wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte und sah hilfesuchend deren ältere Schwester an. „Sie werden ihr bestes tun.", antwortete diese.

„Hättet ihr nicht in der Schule sein müssen?" Sam machte sich kurz Gedanken darüber ob Jordana überhaupt noch zur Schule ging, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnell.

„Waren wir, bis die Arbeitsstelle meiner Mom meinen Vater anrief, sagte er jedenfalls, und dieser dann mich anrief und Joes Schule ob wir wüssten wo sie stecke. Als klar war das sie ... verschwand... bin ich mit dem Bus nach Hause. Joen war im Wagen meines Vaters."

„_Eine korrekte ausführliche Antwort", dache Sam._

„Meine Mutter hatte keine Affäre.", hing sie noch hinten dran.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie hatten eine, stimmt's?" Jordanas Ton war alles andere als anklagend, eher verständnisvoll.

Sam rüttelte es. Wie viel konnte diese Person über sie wissen?

„War er verheiratet?"

„Wir reden nicht über mich.", schoss sie zurück.

„Es war Agent Melone."

Sam war sprachlos. Aber sie ließ sich auf das Spiel ein. Ein wenig erzähl ich von mir, du ein wenig mehr von dir.

„Wow, ich bin erstaunt", antwortete Sam.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Jordanas Gesicht.

„Wenn Ihre..." Sam beschloss das Siezen zu lassen, wenn es schon intimer wurde sollte man du zueinander sagen.

„Wenn deine Mutter keine Affäre hatte, hatte sie wohl Feinde."

Jordana bemerkte sofort das „du" im Satz und beschloss ebenso bei du mit dieser schönen Frau zu sein.

„Ja hatte sie. Hat doch jeder von uns. Wenn du es genau wissen willst, einzelne Eltern von Joens Freunden können sie nicht besonders leiden, oder eine bestimmte Person an ihrem Arbeitsplatz... ach ja mein Mathelehrer mag sie nicht..."

„Wie zeigt sich dieses hassen?"

„Warum wählst du gerade das Wort hassen."

„Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Jordana verwandelte sich plötzlich zu einer ganz andern Person.

„Es ist so hart. H-A-SS-E-N" Eine winzige Träne schoss aus Jordanas Auge.

Sam griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wir finden sie schon."

Jordan nickte, mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie sah Sam wieder an, genau so wie sie es vor diesem Satz getan hatte.

„Es geht schon." Das erinnerte Sam ein wenig an sich selbst.

Schnell zog Sam ihre Hand zurück, und wartete auf Jordanas Antwort.

„Es war nichts Ernstes, sie war nur nicht die Frau ,die man gern anrief, um zu fragen ob man sein Kind bei ihr lassen dürfte."

„Wir haben Blut in eurem Wohnzimmer gefunden."

Die kleine Joen zog sich auf die Couch zurück, als wüsste sie, dass dieses Gespräch ab jetzt nur noch für Große war.

„Ist es ihres?", fragte Jordana leicht unterkühlt.

Sam nickte. „Wie lange dauerte es bist du von der Schule wieder zu Hause warst?"

„Nicht lange, um Acht war ich in der Schule, um halb neun zu Hause, und mein Vater war auch erst gerade nach Hause gekommen."

„Hältst du es für möglich, dass dein Vater zuvor schon einmal zu Hause war."

Jordana sagte nichts.

„Hältst du es für möglich, dass er ...?"

Jordana sah in eine der Ecken des Raumes. „Ja.", als sie Sam wieder ansah fügte sie hinzu, „Es ist doch alles möglich, oder nicht?"

Sam nickte.

Es herrschte kurz Stille. Diese nutze Jordana aus, um etwas mehr über diese Frau gegenüber des Tisches zu erfahren. Sich ein wenig auf andere Gedanken bringen. Sie wollte wieder Sie zu dieser Frau sagen. Es passte zu ihrer Ausstrahlung.

„Was war mit ihrem Vater?"

„Er ging."

„Und ihre Mutter?"

„Ich habe nicht gewusst was ich an ihr habe. Sie ist okay."

„Aber sie haben selten Kontakt."

Sam wie erstarrt. „Ja." Eine leicht verletzliche Stimme drang aus ihrer Kehle.

„Sie haben Geschwister."

„Ja. Eine Schwester"

„Sie haben auch keinen Kontakt mehr."

„So etwas ähnliches." Sam schnappte nach Luft. Jordana wollte etwas mit diese Frau teilen. Einsamkeit fiel ihr als Erstes ein.

„Fühlen sie sich manchmal auch so einsam?"

Sams schnappte innerlich noch immer nach Luft.

„Ja." Piepste sie. „Fühlst du dich denn einsam?" Sam wollte den Spieß umdrehen.

„Jeden Tag."

MONTAG, 12. MAI

4 Stunden vermisst.

_Nachbarsstreitigkeiten_

Es roch nach Motoröl und Schweiß. Ihre nackten Beine, angebunden an einen eisernen Stuhl, ihr Arme an die Armlehnen gebunden. Die stelle an dem man ihr Blut abgenommen hatte schmerzte. Er hatte ihre Augen verbunden, um die Angst zu vergrößern. Er hatte nicht vor ihr weh zu tun, wollte ihr nur den Schreck ihres Lebens bieten. Er hatte schon immer Augen auf diese Frau geworfen, aber das einzige was sie zu ihm sagte war: „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen.", wenn er hinter den Büschen ihres Hauses saß.

Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Unterarme und ihre Nackenhärchen standen zu Berge.

„Sagen Sie doch endlich was Sie wollen!"

Er spielte sich mit ihrem Haar.

„Lassen Sie das!"

Er sprach nicht, doch Daniella Phillips wusste wer es war. Dieses Arschloch, diese Abschaum, sie hätte ihn doch nicht unterschätzen dürfen. Sie dachte es sei harmlos. Falsch gedacht. Sie hörte ihn etwas von einem Tisch nehmen. Ein stechender Schmerz, ihr Fleisch teilte sich in zwei Teile und sie konnte das Blut an ihrem Bein hinunterlaufen fühlen. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, er wollte ihr ja „keinen Schaden" zufügen. Immerhin wollte er noch eine schöne Nacht mit ihr haben. Er sah ihre Tränen die langsam an ihren Wangen heruntertropften. Er nahm das blutbeschmierte Messer und warf es in einen Kübel mit Wasser.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte stammelte sie: „Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?"

Die Ermittlungen waren im vollen Gange. Verwandte und Bekannte, Nachbarn und Kollegen wurden befragt. Doch Niemand kam irgendetwas verdächtig vor, und dass war für die Ermittler umso verdächtiger. Auch Samantha dachte, dass Jordana und ihr Schwester mehr wussten, als sie zugaben. Rund 2 Stunden hatte sie mit den Beiden geredet. Sie hatte etwas über ihren Alltag herausgefunden. Kaum spektakulär. Eigentlich drehte sich das Leben der beiden um Schule, Freunde, welche Großteils weiblich waren, und die Familie selbst. Sie gingen gewöhnlichen Beschäftigungen nach. Jordana war schon seit Ewigkeiten, wie sie sagte, Single, und ein Vater einer Freundin war nie zu Besuch gewesen. Die Eltern der Freunde der kleinen Joen waren, laut deren Aussage, alle glücklich verheiratet.

Der verdacht auf den Ehemann löste sich langsam in Luft auf. Er verhielt sich wie man es von ihm erwartete, und Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass er zu so etwas wie Mord nicht fähig währe.

Die Chancen diese Frau jemals zu finden, sei sie nun Tod oder nicht, schrumpften mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Und Jordana wusste es. Sie wusste genau was los war, obwohl sie seit Stunden in ein und demselben Raum „gefangen" war.

„Kann ich euch etwas bringen?" Samantha stand in der Tür. Sie hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit den Beiden, so allein und unnütz in einem Raum. „Essen, Süßes, Etwas zu lesen, Kaffee oder vielleicht Zigaretten?"

Da war die Chance kurz aus diesem Raum zu kommen. „Wenn ich mir die Zigaretten selbst holen darf?"

Samantha sah sie mit diesem bestimmten Ich-glaube-nicht-dass-das-geht- Blick an.

„Ich werden schon wieder zurück finden…"

Sam wusste nicht ganz ob sie das Risiko eingehen sollte.

„…während Sie mir Kaffee holen und etwas Süßes für Jo?", bettelte Jordana.

„Und deine Schwester?"

„Bei Ihnen doch in besten Händen." Sam ließ sich darauf ein, erklärte der jungen Dame sie sollte unauffällig und schnell machen, und beschrieb ihr den weg zum Zigarettenautomaten gleich 3-mal, um sicher zu gehen.


	3. Emotion goes wrong, sometimes

_3. Emotions goes wrong, sometimes_

Jordana war zuverlässig und war so schnell und unauffällig gewesen, dass man glauben könnte sie sei gar nicht erst aus dem Haus gegangen.

Mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen saß sie am Tisch und zündete eine Zigarette an. Das Feuerzeug hatte sie noch vom letzten Einsatz in der Tasche gehabt. Jordana brauchte keine Zigaretten, sie tat es größtenteils aus Langeweile und weil es sie ein wenig mehr Sex ausstrahlen ließ.

Samantha kam zuvor in das Zimmer und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder. Sie tarnte es als Arbeit, doch eigentlich wollte sie diese Person nur beobachten. Wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren, und doch grundverschieden. Sam währe höchst wahrscheinlich erst Stunden später zurück gekommen, wenn überhaupt. Sie währe kaum kooperativ und auf jeden Fall unausstehlich.

Die kleine Joen war müde gewesen und hatte sich während des kleinen Ausflugs ihrer Schwester auf der Couch hingelegt, und schlief nun auf Samanthas Schoß.

„Haben Sie Kinder?"

„Nein." Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie noch sie wolle erst gar keine.

„Sie hätten die perfekten Gene."

„Nicht alles liegt an den Genen."

„Mehr als Sie denken Samantha."

Eigentlich wollte Sam etwas über Jordana herausfinden und sie nicht als Therapeut missbrauchen, aber diese Augen drangen so in sie ein, dass ihr gar keine andere Wahl blieb als ihr auf alles zu antworten was diese 16 jährige fragte.

„Ich hatte mal eines.", sprach sie kleinlaut.

„Wie hieß sie?"

„Wieso denkst du denn, dass es ein Mädchen war?"

„War es den keines?"

„... doch..."

„Manchmal weis ich solche Dinge einfach."

„Eine Gabe."

„Ein Fluch." Schmunzelnd zog Jordana weiter an ihrer Zigarette an.

„Möchtest du denn Kinder?"

„Genauso wie Sie, denke ich."

„Aber ich..."

„Schhhhhhhhh..." unterbrach Jordana Sam. „Ich weis es besser!", sprach sie vorlaut. „Wie hieß den ihre Tochter nun?"

„Tracy."

„Sie hieß Tracy Spade.", wiederholte Jordana.

„Eigentlich heißt sie Tracy McKath...Ich hab sie einfach allein gelassen."

Samantha sollte einfach weiter reden, also ließ Jordana ihre Fragen, die nun nur so in ihrem Kopf sprudelten, beiseite, und sendete einfach nur Signale.

„Sie war so klein und ich so dumm.", sprach Sam weiter, nach einer längeren Pause.

„Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich habe sie seit jenem Tag nicht mehr gesehen…."

Sam dacht jetzt sie hätte genug gesagt und versuchte sich auf die verschwundene Mutter der Person zu konzentrieren die vor ihr saß und lässig Zigarette rauchte.

„Du weist mehr als du sagt. Wer weis, vielleicht hast du deine Mutter verschwinden lassen." Ihr Ton war anklagend und vorwurfsvoll.

Jordana war geschockt, zog einletztes Mal an ihrer Zigarette an und dämpfte diese dann in einem Becher mit Wasser aus. „Ich habe sie verschwinden lassen? Das glauben Sie nicht wirklich… Ich habe keine Ahnung wo meine Mutter ist… Was unterstellen Sie mir?"

Jordana war wütend und eine Träne tropfte aus ihrem linken Auge. Sie stand auf und drehte Sam den Rücken zu. „Da war… Ich fand hinter den Sträuchern, hinter unserem Haus… ich weis nicht es sah aus als hätte dort jemand gesessen…"sprach sie kleinlaut.

„Wieso hast du es erst jetzt gesagt?"

„Ich dacht… ach nichts."

Sam war neugierig geworden. „Was dachtest du?"

Jordana sah hinter der gläsernen Wand Jack Melone der offensichtlich einen Befehl nach dem anderen aussprach. „Wie war es mit Jack Melone?"

„Was hast du gedacht, Jordana?"

„Hast du dich einsam gefühlt? War es so ein Tag an dem du mit jedem geschlafen hättest?"

„War es denn jemand mit dem du geschlafen hast, an den du dachtest?"

Jordana drehte sich um, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie werden besser…", sagte sie, „Erzählen Sie mir von Jack."

Samantha sticht über Joens Kopf der in ihrem Schoß lag. Sie war so klein und zierlich, und das erinnerte sie an Tracy. Ihre Tracy. „Ja ich war allein und er, er war da. Es war vielleicht keine Liebe, aber… ich weis auch nicht… ist einfach so passiert."

Jordana setzte langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen und kniete sich neben Samantha, starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich war verzweifelt. Ich hätte jeden genommen der nur etwas Anstand gehabt hätte. Danach hat er nicht mehr von mir abgelassen. Dachte ich bis heute."

„Jeder braucht mal einen Fels in der Brandung.", redete Sam ihr gut zu.

„Wieso hat es nicht geklappt?"

Sam sah hoch. „Er war verheiratet."

„Jetzt ist er es nicht mehr."

„Jetzt ist er es nicht mehr."

„Und was ist mit diesem anderen Mann? Martin?"

„Woher…erm…", sagte Sam lächelnd, „…ich sollte nicht ständig fragen woher du es weist."

„So wie er Sie ansieht. Genauso wie Jack es tut."

Sam trieb es Tränen in die Augen. „Ich habe ihn zur Verzweiflung gebracht."

Sie versuchte den Schmerz mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, aber der Gedanke, dass sie an deren Trennung ganz allein die Schuld trug, machte es nicht besser. In Martin hatte sie sich erst auf den zweiten Blick verliebt, und es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er war geduldig gewesen, doch nicht geduldig genug.

Genau jetzt tat sich ein ungewolltes Gefühl breit.

„Was ist mit Tracys Dad?"

Nun flossen die Tränen aus beiden Augen. „Er… ich… er hat mich… ich habe ihn verlassen."

Die zwei Frauen, die eine um das doppelte älter, waren sich ganz nah.

„Und was ist mit mir? Warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?", flüsterte Jordana.

„Ich weis nicht…" die beiden Küssten sich. Es war so viel Leidenschaft in diesem Kuss, doch schnell brach Sam ab und sprang auf.

„Ich weis nicht was ich…"

„Doch du weist…"

„Ich wollte nicht…"

„Doch du wolltest…"

„Nein." Sam war nervös, was war es gewesen. Sie wollte ständig etwas sagen, doch fand keine Worte. So bewegte sich zwar ihr Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Sie konnte kaum Blickkontakt halten.

„Was wolltest du Sam? Es war nur ein Kuss, nichts weiter… Wovor hast du Angst? Davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren!"

„Aber ich wollte nicht… du bist…"

„Was? Was willst du Sam? Willst du Jack? Willst du Martin oder willst du den Vater deiner Tochter!"

.."Ich weis nicht was ich will…"

„Was ist? Willst du deine Tochter denn nicht? Hol sie dir zurück…", schrie Jordana sie an.

„Es ist zu spät.", weinte Sam.

Sie kämpfte gegen dieses Gefühl an. Sie wollte Jordana nicht einlassen und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass diese junge Frau bereits mitten in ihrem Herz herumwühlte.

„Es ist nie zu spät. Hol sie dir zurück." In diesem Augenblick fiel Jordana auf, dass sie sich auch jemanden zurückholen musste. Ihre Mutter, und das konnte sie nicht ohne Sam. Sie hatte dieses Etwas. Jordana wollte Samantha.

„Ich muss hier raus.", stammelte Sam, hatte bereits die Türschnalle in der Hand als Jordana sie stoppte.

„Sam. Egal was passiert ist, passieren wird… Ich will meine Mutter wieder haben, und du wirst sie mir holen…" jetzt dämpfte sie ihre Stimme. „…und genauso holst du deine Tochter."

Sam starrte an die Tür und rannte dann hinaus. Es stand ihr im Hals & so versuchte Sei so schnell wie möglich auf die Toilette zu kommen. Dort übergab sie sich.

„_Ich weis nicht ob ich es will."_

12. MAI

8 Stunden vermisst.

_1Woche zuvor: Beobachtet von Ex-Lover der Tochter. _


	4. Fallen walls may have to be build again

_4. Fallen walls may have to be build again_

Sie saß hier bereits seit Ewigkeiten. In diesem kleinen dunklen Raum, angekettet an einen Stuhl, blutend und allein mit einem Irren. Ihr Magen knurrte vor Hunger und ihre Zunge war so trocken, dass sie sie kaum noch spürte. Sie war ganz dick und sie dachte sie müsse ersticken. Ihren rechten Fuß konnte sie nicht mehr spüren, sie wusste nicht ob er noch an ihr hing oder ob bloß die Blutzufuhr unterbrochen war. Schon oft hatte sie ihren Peiniger bebeten ihr einen, wenigstens einen Schluck Wasser zu geben, doch er tat so als währe er nicht anwesend. Sie wusste, dass er es war. Sie wippte mit ihrem Unterteil um zu sehen ob ihre Gliedmaßen noch funktionierten, und als ein Schmerz von 1000den Nadelstichen ihr Bein eroberte war das der glücklichste Augenblick der letzten Stunden. Sie war so glücklich, dass ein kurzes Lächeln ihr Gesicht eroberte. Da spürte sie, wie etwas Nasses ihre Lippen berührte. Wasser. Sie trank hastig. Das Glas war viel zu schnell leer geworden. Sie spürte wie er sie anstarrte, und sie wusste, dass er ganz nah war. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Bald darauf erfüllte sie purer Hass und Ekel. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und steckte seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und sie machte grauenhafte Laute. Sie hätte ihm die Zunge abbeißen sollen, tat es aber nicht, denn irgendwie war er doch ein sehr netter Kidnapper. Sie lebte immerhin noch und außer, dass sie ein wenig Blut verloren hatte und ein erträglicher Schmerz ihren Körper durchfuhr, war alles in Ordnung…

Samantha kniete vor der Toilette und betete, dass sie sich nicht mehr übergeben muss. Als der Brechreiz endlich verschwand begann sie zu weinen. Sie lehnte an der Wand der Toilette und ihr Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht. Sie zog die Beine an ihren Körper und umarmte sie. Sie versuchte still zu bleiben, als sie jemanden hereinkommen hörte, doch ein kleiner Schluchzer bahnte sich ohne Erlaubnis einen Weg. Vivian hatte die Toilette neben ihr und sah dass nebenan jemand am Boden saß. Als sie fertig war, stieg Vivian auf den WC-Deckel und spähte über die Wand.

„Sam?"

Samantha antwortete nicht.

„Um Gottes Willen, was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin passiert." flüsterte Sam beinahe unhörbar.

Vivian rüttelte nun außen an der Tür. „Mach auf, Sam."

„Verschwinde!"

„Wie kann ich dir helfen Sam?"

„Verschwinde, bitte."

Vivian schlug einmal auf die Tür ein und verschwand danach direkt in Jacks Büro. Es glich einem Wunder, dass er wirklich da war. Anscheinend gab es in letzter Zeit keine neuen Spuren mehr zu verfolgen. Er saß in seinem Stuhl und las einige Berichte. Nun ja, er starrte sie eigentlich nur an.

„Jack?"

„Viv, was gibt's?"

„Sam. Sie hat sich auf der Damentoilette eingeschlossen."

Sofort sprang er auf und rannte hinter Vivian her was natürlich Martin auch nicht verborgen blieb. Er war neugierig und als Beide in die Damentoilette einbogen musste er einfach hinterher.

„Was ist los?", stellte Martin in den Raum.

„Sam? Mach auf, bitte." Jack stand vor der Tür und hatte eine Hand ganz stampft auf sie gelegt, als könne Sam sie spüren.

Sam tat so als währe sie nicht da und versteckte sich hinter ihren Knien.

„Sag mir wenigstens was los ist!" Nichts. „Sam, in ein paar Sekunden breche ich dir Tür auf."

„Das bringt doch nur eine Reparaturrechnung." Die junge Frau lehnte in der Tür. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hing ihr über das linke Auge und den Kopf hatte sie geneigt. „Es ist nicht so schlimm.", nahm Jordana an.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm.", wiederholte Sam.

Ein knacken war zu hören. Jordana ging an die Tür und öffnete sie. Sie setzte sich neben Sam.

„Es tut mir leid.", entschuldige sie sich.

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und die Tränen rannten auf ihre Nasenspitze zu. „Ich will nicht fallen."

Ganz leise begann Jordana einen Song zu singen. Es war mehr ein flüstern, das durch kurzes Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde. Es war beinahe so als würde Jordana Samantha ein wenig von ihrem Schmerz abnehmen.

_I hurt myself today,_

_to see if I still feel._

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real._

_The needle tears a hold_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything…_

Samantha kannte diesen Song. Sie wurde einfach mitgerissen und sang diesen Song mit dieser besonderen Person an ihrer Seite. Ganz Leise und zart. Ihre Tränen trockneten langsam und ihr Atem beruhigte sich wieder.

… _What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt._

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt…_

Jordana griff nach Samanthas Hand. Ihre Hand war kalt und Samanthas war ganz feucht von ihren Tränen die sie versucht hatte mit ihrem Handrücken zu trocknen.

…_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair._

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else _

_I am still right here… _

Ihre Stimmen wurden lauter. Vivian, Martin und Jack starrten auf diese zwei Frauen am Boden. Jeder von ihnen hatte schon mal davon geträumt im richtigen Augenblick, den richtigen Song zu hören. So wie heute der Richtige Augenblick für Johnny Cashs Song Hurt war. Der Text schockierte sie alle ein wenig, da er gerade Samantha bezogen wurde und das warf einige Fragen auf.

…_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt._

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt…_

Was war es, dass Samantha beinahe fallen ließ?

…_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way._

Über die Gesichter der Beiden strahlte nun ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln. Jordana stand auf. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten." Wie gern hätte sie Samantha jetzt geküsst.

„Kommt Leute gehen wir.", forderte Jordans die restlichen Anwesenden auf.

Bevor Jordana in das Zimmer wo ihre Schwester immer noch schlief einbiegen konnte, berührte sie jemand an der Schulter. Sie drehte sich um. Ihre rechte Hand lag am Türstock dieses Raumes.

„Du bist… unglaublich."

Sie lachte. „Nein, ich bin bloß jemand dessen Mutter verschwunden ist."

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Sie lieben sie noch."

Er nickte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihr sagen, dass Sie sie auffangen werden, wenn sie fallen sollte."

Sie ging und das Zimmer und lies Jack stehen. _Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das tun._

Er sah nach hinten genau in Samanthas Augen die nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, so als währe nichts passiert. Er wusste, dass sie sehr emotional war, aber bei diesem Fall war doch viel mehr Privates das Hauptthema gewesen. Jack schritt schnell in sein Büro. Er sperrte die absperrbare Schublade auf und holte eine Akte heraus. _Samantha Spade._

12. MAI

9 Stunden vermisst.


	5. A sad happy day become a happy sad day

_5. A sad happy day become a happy sad day_

12.MAI

11. Stunden vermisst.

Eine Nadel bohrte sich in ihren Arm und etwas Flüssiges floss hinein. Die Geräusche wurden dumpf, ihr Atem wurde langsam und wenige Zeit später war sie weggetreten. Wir wissen nicht ob sie noch etwas spüren konnte, wir wissen nicht ob sie schlief oder Tod war. Wir wussten nicht ob er sie wie einen Hund einschläferte. Aber wir sahen was er mit ihr machte.

Er befreite sie von den Fesseln und von der Augenbinde. Er wusch das Blut, das an ihrem Bein klebte mit einem Schwamm stampft ab. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock und zog ihr Höschen abwärts bis es bei den Knöcheln ankam. Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und öffnete ihren Büstenhalter. Er küsste ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch. Er zog seine Hose nach unten und legte sich auf diesen leblosen Körper. Mit ruckartigen Stößen drang er in sie ein und ließ erst Minuten später wieder von ihr ab. Er zog sie wieder behutsam an, gab ihr einen Kuss und trug sie aus diesem Raum. Draußen dämmerte es schon, als er sie auf den Rücksitz seines Wagens legte. Er fuhr mit ihr quer durch New York, blieb dann an einer unbelebten Stelle einfach stehen. Er hob Daniella aus dem Wagen und trug sie in eine dunkle Gasse. Dort legte er sie vorsichtig ab, strich ihr noch einmal übers Haar bevor er wieder in sein Auto stieg und bei der nächsten Imbissbude stehen blieb um seelenruhig seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Niemand fand Sie. Sie war ganz allein.

Samantha stand am Fenster, die Arme verschenkt und starrte hinaus. Martin hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, um dadurch vielleicht zu erfahren was sie jetzt fühlte. Er ging zu ihr.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Alles okay?"

„mhm." Sie nickte.

„Wirklich?". Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Sam ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Sie war kompliziert und ihre „up and downs" wechselten sich schnell ab. Das war nur ein Grund warum er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Dass sie ihn wirklich liebte, glaubte er ihr nicht. Wenn sie nicht mal öffentlich bekannt geben wollte, dass sie zusammen waren. Sicher wirft es kein gutes Licht auf Samantha, wenn sie mit 2 Männern des selben Stabes zusammen ein Bett geteilt hatte, aber wenn er der Richtige ist…? Und diese Sache mit Jack. Doch er wollte sie wieder haben, aber nicht von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Sie sollte von alleine zurückkommen.

„Ja, wirklich."

Er starrte ihr in die Augen.

„Du kennst mich, Martin, an manchen Tagen läuft es einfach nicht so wie ich es will."

„Wie willst du es denn?"

„Anders." Sie lächelte. Er musste nicht wissen was sie im Moment wollte, er musste nichts davon wissen, dass sie sich zu Jordana hingezogen fühlt und er musste auch nichts über Tracy wissen.

Er lächelte zurück und verzog sich in eine seiner Akten, die er in der Hand hielt.

„Wir haben Mrs. Phillips Auto gefunden."

„Wo?"

„In einer Seitenstraße Downtown. Also von dort wurde es zumindest geklaut."

„Ja, klar." Ihr Ton war abfällig.

„Es ist bei der Spurensicherung."

„Okay, sonst etwas?"

„Nein. Wie geht's den Töchtern?"

„Sie kommen zurecht." Sam war erst wenige Minuten zuvor bei ihnen gewesen. So viel sie sehen konnte hatte Jordana so gut wie alle Zigaretten bereits in ihre Lungen gepresst. Sie war ganz blass im Gesicht gewesen und offensichtlich war ihr kalt gewesen. Die kleine Joen verschlief wohl alles. Sam hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie wach gewesen währe. Eigentlich war Samantha nur in den Raum gegangen um wieder hinausgehen zu können.

Die Geräusche wurden lauter und sie konnte Kälte auf ihrer Haut spüren. Sie richtete sich auf. Ihr Schädel brummte. Die Umgebung war ganz verschwommen und verzerrt, aber sie konnte erkennen in einer Seitenstraße gelandet zu sein. Als sie aufstand schmerzte es in ihrem Unterleib. Daniella hatte so eine Vermutung und als sie ihr Hand in ihr Höschen steckte um dieser Vermutung halt zu geben, war es tatsächlich Blut, welches an ihren Fingern klebte.

Sie quälte sich durch die Straßen, auf der Suche nach Jemandem der ihr helfen konnte.

Es krachte. Schnell eilten Sam und Martin zu Jordana und ihre Schwester. Als sie bei der Tür hereinkam hörte sie Joen weinen. Jordana selbst hatte den Tisch umgeworfen und stand jetzt Tränen überströmt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sam.

„Ich halte die Warterei einfach nicht mehr aus, und mein Vater ist irgendwo im Nirgendwo!"

Sam ging zu ihr und legte ihre linke Hand um Jordanas Hüfte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Es krippelte in Samanthas Bauch.

„Sie ist nicht Tod.", stammelte Jordana.

Das weinen der kleinen Joen dämpfte sich. Vivian hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt und sie getröstet.

Jack kam angerannt. „Wir haben sie gefunden." Er war ganz außer Atem.

Die Blauen Lichter waren schon von weitem zu erkennen. Schaulustige tummelten sich hinter der Absperrung. Daniella Phillips saß, eingewickelt in einer dicken Decke, auf einer Trage in einem Rettungswagen. Viele andere Autos der Polizei standen noch herum, doch Jordana kümmerte das wenig und deren Schwester noch weniger.

Während Joen mit ihrem Vater zu Daniella liefen blieb Jordana wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie sah wie ihre Mutter die Arme nach den Beiden ausstreckte. Sam legte ihre Hand auf Jordanas Schulter. „Hey."

„Hey." Sie legte ihren Arm um Samanthas Hüfte. „Danke."

„Wofür denn? Deine Mom hat uns gefunden, nicht wir sie." Daniella Phillips war durch die einsamen Straßen getorkelt auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Ein junger Mann hatte sofort die Polizei gerufen und ihr seine Jacke angeboten.

„Aber Sie haben es versucht."

Sam nickte.

„Was passiert jetzt?"

„Ich denke den Rest der Nacht werdet ihr im Krankenhaus verbringen."

„Sie ist vergewaltigt worden."

„Ich weis nicht."

„Sie ist vergewaltigt worden."

„Willst du nicht hinüber gehen?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Du weist nicht was du sagen sollst."

Jordana lächelte, um zu symbolisieren wie recht Sam hatte.

Samantha schlug einen ihrer Zwingenden Töne an, natürlich nicht Ernst zwingend gemeint. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt zu deiner Mom gehst!"

„Werde ich Sie noch mal wieder sehen."

„Ich werde mit ins Krankenhaus kommen, wenn du möchtest."

Jordana lächelte wieder und ging zaghafte Schritte auf ihre Mutter zu. Am halben Weg kehrte sie um wieder an ihre alte Stelle. „Ich will die Nacht nicht in einem Krankenhaus verbringen, und auch nicht zu Hause, oder sonst wo…"

„Okay..." Samantha war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie verstanden hatte, worum sie diese junge Frau gebeten hatte. Sam strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „.. übernachte bei mir."

„Danke." Nun rannte Jordana ihrer Mutter entgegen.


	6. Searching for something strange

_6. Searching for something strange_

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie wach. Mit verschlafenem Blick erkannte sie ein stück Papier am Polster neben ihr. Jordana war verschwunden. Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer linken Hand über ihre Brust bis hinunter zu ihrem Hinter. Sie war vollkommen nackt. Hatte sie etwa nach dem gesucht? Wollte sie denn das was gestern passiert war? Sie hatte mit einer Frau geschlafen, und als ob dies nicht genug währe, auch noch mit einer sechzehnjährigen.

„Ich war schuld.", stammelte sie. Samantha fuhr sich durch ihr blondes Haar und nahm den Zettel. Er war gefaltet und auf dessen Vorderseite stand in großen Buchstaben _„Für Samantha" _darin stand nichts weiter als das Wort _Danke_. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Samanthas Gesicht. Aber es erlosch schnell, da diese schwarzhaarige Schönheit nie wieder kehren würde. Nie wieder.

„Ich war schuld, ich hätte sie nicht einladen sollen. Ich hätte nicht mit ihr schlafen sollen ich hätte etwas… ich… ich … es war so … anders."

Sie selbst war keine Lesbe und auch Jordana war keine. Aber sicher war sie sich nun nicht mehr. Es war intensives Gefühl gewesen, ein schönes.

Samantha rappelte sich auf, stieg aus dem Bett, den Brief zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie roch am Papier und als sie bemerkte, dass er nach rein gar nichts roch, ließ ihn in den über dem Müll einfach los.

Der alte Fall war gelöst. Der Täter war in seinem Haus gefangen genommen worden. Der Täter, der Jordana ihr erstes Mal schenkte und das mit der perversen Fantasie an ihre Mutter. Doch schlussendlich hat er bekommen was er wollte, meinte er selbst. Er hatte die Frau gevögelt die er schon immer vögeln wollte. Daniella Phillips.

Ein neuer Fall stand an. Eine neue vermisst Person. Auch wenn Samantha etwas neben der Spur stand, da sie ständig an Jordana denken musste, bemerkte niemand wie sehr ihr diese junge Frau fehlte. Keiner wusste was vorgefallen war und keiner fragte danach. Weder Martin noch Jack. Auch nicht Vivian oder Danny.

Die Beiden saßen in einer schäbigen Bar, vollkommen unabhängig von einander. Diese Bar lag nahe an ihren Arbeitsplätzen und die meisten der Kunden waren Agents die etwas brauchten um runter zu kommen.

Jack spielte sich mit seinem Glas. Er drehte und wendete es, dass das Eis darin von links nach rechts rutschte. Neben ihm Samantha die gierig ihren Drink verschlang. Auch wenn er von ihrer Reaktion angst hatte, wollte er Jordanas Rat befolgen. Leicht beugte er sich zu Sam neben ihm am Tresen. „Jordana hat mir etwas geraten dir etwas zu sagen."

Sam drehte den Kopf und wartete.

„Wenn du fällst werde ich dich auffangen." Sprach er. Es erleichterte sie und so blitzte ein kurzes Lächeln auf, nachdem sie hechelte um ihre Tränen am Fall zu hindern. Diese junge Frau hatte selbst wo sie nicht mehr bei ihr war ihre Finger im Spiel. Sie nickte und er bot ihr an sie nach Hause zu fahren.

Im Auto vor Samanthas Wohnung blieben sie einige Zeit lang still stehen bis Jacks hand auf ihren Oberschenkel wanderte. „Ruf an wenn etwas ist." Sie umfasste seine Hand mit ihrer und ihre Lippen kamen einander näher. Samantha schloss ihre Augen, ebenso wie Jack und spürte dieses Krippeln im Unterleib. Er bewegte nun seine Hand so, dass sie unter ihre Bluse tauchte. Sam unterbrach. „Jack…"

Jack dachte schon er hätte etwas falsch gemacht und ihre zukünftige Zusammenarbeit währe nun von diesen bestimmten ungewollten Gefühlen überschattet. Des halb sah er sie mit seinen Teddybäraugen entschuldigend an und danach erstaun als er hörte was sie sagte.

Ja, Jack war keiner der Jenigen, die man nicht als attraktiv bezeichnen könnte. Er war alt und sein Bauch war nicht zu übersehen. Es ist sich nur schwer vorzustellen. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit diesem Mann. Es ergibt sich nur schwer ein harmonisches Bild. Samantha wusste, dass er nicht der Richtige war, aber sie verspürte diese Lust und sie wollte nicht selbst Hand anlegen ohne zu wissen wie weit er sie treiben kann, heute Nacht, also fragte sie ihn, auf die Gefahr hin verletzt zu werden „… kommst du mit hoch?"

_PS: Without a Trace gehört mir nicht, im Gegensatz zu dem Charakter Jordana. Danke fürs lesen!_


End file.
